Beyond the Wall
by UneCerise
Summary: Au-delà des murs se dressent le monde extérieur, détruit, abandonné à cause d'un virus mortel. Fei Rune, 15 ans fait un jour la rencontre d'un garçon venu de l'extérieur nommé Saryuu, cherchant un remède contre le virus allant même jusqu'à s'allier à la Rébellion. Fei Rune x Saryuu Evan
1. Prologue

**Beyond the Wall**

 **Épilogue**

 **Pairings principaux : Fei Rune x Saryuu Evan (Siméon AYP)**

 _ **"Au-delà des murs se dressent le monde extérieur, détruit, abandonné à cause d'un virus mortel. Fei Rune, 15 ans fait un jour la rencontre d'un garçon venu de l'extérieur nommé Saryuu, cherchant un remède contre le virus allant même jusqu'à s'allier à la Rébellion."**_

* * *

An xxxx

 _Un virus a décimé une partie de la population mondiale. Depuis plusieurs années, les populations survivent derrière un mur, à l'abri, loin des contaminés._

 _Le virus et mortel et se transmet par contact, une mauvaise fréquentation et c'est la mort._

Voici l'info qui passerait sur les écrans si cela avait été possible.

* * *

"Fei... Lèves-toi viens donc jouer avec nous !"

Un garçon aux cheveux cannelles venait d'ouvrir sans grande délicatesse une des portes de la maison à sa main, un vieux ballon en cuir.

"J'arrive j'arrive Tenma."

Le prénommé Tenma sortit à toute vitesse de la maison avec un immense sourire, levant le ballon au dessus de sa tête.

"Tsurugi ! Il a dit oui : Fei arrive !" Il criait d'une telle force que le garçon nommé Tsurugi Kyousuke aurait été étonné que les autres habitants ne soient pas au courant.

Fei se leva du canapé où il était assis, posant une des vieilles revues au sol et s'étira, ses derniers jours avaient pour le moins été intense dans ses entrainements. À peine avait-il franchit la porte qu'il remarqua l'air frais chatouillant son visage malgré l'immense soleil visible dans le ciel. Il fit une pose et attacha ses cheveux verts en deux couettes distingues puis s'élança à la poursuite du garçon aux cheveux cannelles.

"Salut Tsurugi, salut les gars !" Il leva la main avec un doux sourire pour saluer les autres enfants qui lui faisaient face.

Fei regarda rapidement leur "terrain de jeu" improvisé. Autour d'eux, un petit muret haut comme trois pommes les entourait, délimitant l'espace. Il y avait également quelques sacs à ordures faisant offices de cages, il fallait tirer entre pour marquer un point ! Il y a plusieurs années, ce jeu se faisait appelé le "Football". Il sourit brièvement, de là où ils étaient, il pouvait voir une des portes principales du mur.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équipe, chacun jouait pour soi et il y avait une personne entre les sacs servant de goal. Ils s'amusaient bien. Leurs journées étaient principalement constituées de ce jeu et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

"Amemiya n'est pas là ?" Demanda Tenma tout en dribblant avec le ballon, il ne voyait aucune touffe rousse.

"Non... Tu sais bien : sa maladie." Répondit Kirino, un autre enfant avec de longs cheveux roses attachés en deux couettes basses. Tout en lui disant cela, il intercepta le ballon.

"Je m'inquiète pour lui..." Marmonna un autre enfant appelé Hikaru "Maman m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de franchir le mur !" Il finit sa phrase avec un brin d'admiration dans sa voix.

"Il est fou. Il est cardiaque et en plus il veut crever du virus..." Marmonna un autre aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés. "Hiroto m'avait dit qu'il était impossible de le soigner.

-Fuyuka m'en avait parlé quand je m'étais blessé à la jambe, il est malade depuis l'enfance. On n'y peut rien : c'est comme ça. Bon, continuons à jouer." Termina Shindou, un des plus âgés du groupe.

Tenma gonfla légèrement les joues, semblant réfléchir et souffla. Shindou avait raison, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le ballon arriva alors à toute vitesse dans sa tête et il tomba à la renverse.

"Aïe.

-Matsukaze, tu vas bien ?" Demanda Tsurugi, ses yeux dorés pétillants d'inquiétudes.

"Oui oui j'étais dans mes pensées haha !"

Il reçu de l'aide pour se relever et une petite tape amicale dans le dos. La bonne humeur fût soudain interrompue par un long bruit grave.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Tout le petit groupe sauta alors par dessus le muret pour avoir une vue sur le mur. Ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction les portes s'ouvrirent. Dans un hochement de tête, ils partirent du terrain et allèrent le plus rapidement possible vers le centre de leur village. La course ne fût pas longue, le village n'était pas immense mais surtout ils n'étaient pas loin de la place principale.

Une fois arrivé là, le petit groupe emprunta le chemin principal menant aux portes qui s'étaient ouvertes.

Fei regarda le tas qui s'était formé vers celle-ci, les gardes risquaient d'avoir du mal à empêcher des gens de sortir. Un coup de feu fendit l'air et un silence s'abattit sur tout le village. Plus aucune personne ne marchait, plus aucune mouche ne volait.

Dans un grincement assourdissant, les portes se fermèrent.

"Fei, on devrait remonter au centre, il y aura bientôt un rassemblement et on risque de ne pas voir ce qui se passe !" Dit Tenma en secouant l'épaule du vert.

Il ne reçu qu'un faible "Montez sans moi je vous rejoins."

Fei restait de marbre, ses amis montaient le plus rapidement possible le chemin qu'ils venaient de descendre plus tôt. Il resta là, contemplant alors les gardes qui eux aussi allait aux centres du village.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les nombreuses personnes qu'ils portaient. Ils étaient deux par personnes, les inconnus enchainés, certains ensanglantés d'autres pleurant. Il détourna la tête troublé par ce spectacle et emprunta une ruelle en courant pour monter plus vite au centre.

"N'aillez crainte ! Il s'agit juste de nomades trouvés par nos soldats ! Ils vont être examinés et c'est tout !"

Une voix forte fit taire les bavardages de la foule, un homme se trouvait au milieu entouré de soldats qui plaçaient des barrières pour empêcher les citoyens d'interférer. Fei regarda sans émotion cet homme.

"Fei, viens par là tu verras mieux." Tenma venait d'apparaitre et le tira par la manche.

Il se retrouva devant la barrière, permettant de mieux voir Toudou.

"Bien que l'on apporte la première trouvaille."

Un garçon aux cheveux violets portant une armure de soldat avança, il était aidé d'un autre homme pour porter l'inconnu.

Fei posa son regard sur cette personne. Il avait des cheveux gri s et semblait plus âgé que lui, sans aucun doute cette personne devait presque avoir atteins l'âge adulte. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il ne marchait pas non plus, seulement porté par les deux gardes.

Son cœur lui fit mal.

Toudou semblait vouloir prendre la parole, mais il n'eu pas le temps qu'un garçon aux cheveux indigo franchit la barrière, passa les gardes et frappa ce qui tenait le nouveau venu.

"Laissez-le ! Shirou n'a rien fait ! Il n'est pas contaminé par ce foutu virus !" L'enfant semblait au bord des larmes et hurlait.

"Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ? Il vient de l'extérieur." Toudou venait de reprendre la parole et s'avança vers le garçon. "Quel es ton nom ?

-Yukimura Hyouga ! Je m'en fou de toute vos conneries ! Shirou n'est pas infecté ! Je-"

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir ça phrase qu'un garde arriva derrière lui et l'assomma. Il planta ensuite dans le cou du dénommé Shirou un appareil.

L'appareil sonna positivement, source qu'il avait inhalé trop de ce virus.

"Yukimura-san... Je retiens ton nom."

Les fusils furent pointés sur le gris et des impacts de balles transpercèrent son corps.

Survivre aurait tenu du miracle.

À ce moment Fei crût vomir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Beyond the Wall**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

 **Pairings principaux : Fei Rune x Saryuu Evan (Siméon AYP)**

* * *

 _ **"Les souvenirs de cette journée sont accrochés à sa peau, la mort de Shirou n'est que le début et Fei le sait. Un appel à la maison des trois grands va alors lui faire découvrir un trio un peu particulier, trois enfants disant venir de l'extérieur."**_

* * *

Combiens d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour ?

Fei ne comptait plus...

Quel âge avait-il ?

Il ne le savait pas non plus, pour lui c'était simplement un chiffre compris entre dix et sa mort. Qu'importe l'âge s'il ne peut rien changer.

Combiens de personnes étaient mortes de la même manière que ce Shirou ?

Beaucoup trop.

Comme chaque jour il joignit ses deux mains et pria; Il ne croyait pas en dieu ou en toute forme de divinité : ce n'était que des conneries inventées par les hommes qui avaient peur de la mort. Si dieu existait il aurait empêché ce virus de détruire l'humanité !

Il détestait également ce mur. Il était voué à mourir un jour alors pourquoi ne pas mourir dehors ? Après avoir vu ce foutu monde de ses propres yeux et non de toutes ses merdes que l'on apprenait à l'école !

Il finit sa prière et se leva du coussin où il était.

Une personne ouvrit alors la porte et une vieille femme à l'air aigrie entra.

"Fei, tu es appelé à la maison principale."

Il se déplaça vers la porte et couru dehors.

"Bien merci Rockstar de m'avoir prévenu !" Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui demanda de fermer la porte.

Rockstar était également appelé _Mama_. C'était l'une des personnes les plus vieilles du village, contrairement aux autres, elle était allez dehors et avait survécu, pourtant malgré tout aucun souvenir n'était resté et elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom à son arrivé dans le village. Elle fut simplement appelé Rockstar à cause du badge honorant sa poitrine.

Elle était également la femme qui prenait soin de Fei, elle lui avait trouvé une maison et lui apportait la nourriture dont il avait besoin. Elle pouvait sortir toute les excuses du monde, tout le monde savait que Fei lui faisait simplement penser à son défunt fils et elle n'avait pu le laisser seul.

Fei couru à vive allure vers une des plus grandes maisons du village. C'était la maison où les choix important étaient décidés. Elle se trouvait non loin de la place principale, il ouvrit le rideau qui servait de porte.

Il releva la tête et fit une courbette. Endou Mamoru lui faisait face, assit sur une chaise semblant occupé à écrire.

"Oh Fei, je t'attendais."

Fei leva la tête et le visage souriant d'Endou le rassura quelque peu.

"Vous pouvez sortir vous savez ? Fei ne nous fera rien." Une voix sûre dit ses mots en s'adressant aux gardes qui étaient placé là pour protéger le brun. Les gardes s'exécutèrent et partirent.

Un des seconds rideaux se tira et Kidou et Gouenji apparurent.

Kidou Yuuto était un homme mûr et réfléchit, il avait des cheveux châtains attachés en dreadlocks. Il était également un des confidents d'Endou et vivait selon ses propres ressentis malgré les règles imposées.

Gouenji Shuuya avait le même âge que les deux autres, des cheveux blonds attachés en une simple queue de cheval basse. Il avait des yeux noirs perçants qui contrastaient avec les affreuses lunettes de Kidou.

Endou Mamoru avait quand à lui des cheveux marron attachés par un bandeau, bandeau qui avait de temps à autres des perles où était remplacé par une ficelle. Il était le plus optimiste des trois.

"Fei. De nouvelles personnes ont été trouvé dehors." Kidou venait de prendre la parole et se posa sur un des coussins au sol, rapidement suivis par Endou, Gouenji et Fei. "Aux nombres de trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Ils sont pour le moment retenus vers le mur."

Fei fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi il avait été convié.

"Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

-Laisse le finir !" Répondit Mamoru tout en gardant son sourire.

"Ils disent être venus ici grâce à ton père." Finit par dire Gouenji sans sourciller, Kidou à ses côtés hocha juste la tête.

"Où sont-ils ?" Fei se leva du coussin rapidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Son père avait rencontré des gens de l'extérieur ? Son père avait survécu ? Non, il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoir... C'était impossible, il avait été expulsé, personne ne survit au virus.

"Parle moins fort, si un garde de Toudou nous entends... Ils ne resteront pas longtemps en vie." Marmonna Kidou en soupirant. "Ils sont au mur, deux personnes de confiance les gardent."

Fei se rassit et respira. Il devait garder son calme.

"Toudou n'en sait rien ?"

Il reçu une réponse négative de Gouenji.

"Non et heureusement." Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses pupilles sombres. Il se leva et fit signe aux autres de faire de même. "Nous devrions aller au mur."

Kidou hocha la tête en se levant calmement tandis qu'Endou venait de sauter de son coussin et sortit rapidement dehors.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du blond devant la discrétion de l'autre. Fei se leva et épousseta ses vêtements, il suivit les trois grands dehors. À peine ils mirent le pied dehors qu'un garde se mit à les suivre.

"Messieurs... C'est dangereux de sortir dehors à cette heure..."

Fei leva la tête, le toit en verre se dressait bien haut. Il aperçu le soleil, il en déduit qu'il devait être environ le milieu de l'après-midi.

"N'aillez crainte, nous allons au mur, des affaires à régler." Répondit l'adulte aux dreadlocks.

"Monsieur Toudou n'appréciera pas-

-Assez. Toudou ne nous gères pas, nous sommes libres de nous déplacer comme bon nous semble et de _vous_ renvoyez. _Est-ce claire_?" Gouenji venait d'interrompre le garde, ses traits tirés sur son visage.

"B- Bien. Excusez-moi." Il fit une courbette et laissa le groupe tranquille.

Fei continua de marcher sans rien dire, les gens le dévisageaient sévèrement. Certains complimentaient les trois adultes et le garçon se sentit de trop.

Il leva la tête et aperçu le blond marmonner, ses traits ne s'étant pas relâché. Il avait dut lui comme pleins d'autres connaître la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Dans ce monde, des contrôles sont fait régulièrement pour éviter la propagation du virus. Si l'objet utilisé pour les contrôles sonnait positivement, la personne était considérée comme contaminé et dangereux puis finissait fusillé sur la place.

Fei trouvait cette dernière partie horrible.

Il trouvait encore plus ridicule les tests sur les personnes extérieurs.

Les personnes atteintes du virus mourraient sous deux à trois jours selon Toudou. Quand aux personnes trouvées dehors, avant d'être envoyées sur la place publique et contrôlées, elles devaient d'abords restées quelques jours dans le mur.

Si ses inconnus avaient survécus plusieurs jours dans le mur sans mourir suite aux virus, étaient-ils réellement contaminés ? Et si oui, à quel degré ?

"Nous y voila."

Fei fixa le mur qui se trouvait devant eux. Ce mur était immense, Fei ne serait dire la hauteur. Au dessus de celui-ci, des tours de contrôles avaient été placées et chacune permettait de maintenir le "plafond en verre".

"Kazemaru !" Endou venait de s'approcher d'un garçon avec des cheveux bleus, une mèche lui cachant l'œil.

"Endou, Gouenji, Kidou !" Il jeta alors un regard vers le vert. "Fei Rune j'imagine. Enchanté, je suis Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Il tendit sa main au garçon et Fei la serra rapidement.

"Où sont les trois gamins ?"

Kazemaru pointa une des tours de contrôles pour répondre à la question de Kidou.

"Sakuma les surveille." Sa voix se coupa et il reprit. "Ils... Ils ne montrent aucun signe de contamination... Hiroto devrait venir les examiner mais, il est trop prit par son travail. Pour le moment aucuns d'entres-eux ne montrent le moindre signe de fatigue, de toux et ils survivent sans problème.

-Allons les voir. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser."

Le bleu ouvrit la marche et emprunta des escaliers se trouvant vers le mur. Fei fixa le garde qui les laissa monter, il était imposant avec des cheveux roses coupés extrêmement courts.

Ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal, le mur était extrêmement haut et il y avait énormément de marches. Il soupira intérieurement et continua de suivre les quatre adultes.

Ils ouvrirent enfin une trappe et se faufilèrent dans une pièce. Cette pièce devait être une des tours de contrôles, il y avait d'autres portes. Kazemaru toqua à l'une d'entre-elle et entra faisant un signe de tête pour leur dire de venir également.

"Sakuma ils sont là."

Un garçon avec des cheveux longs d'un gris bleuté leur faisait face. Il avait un seul œil visible, d'un orange profond tandis que l'autre était masqué par un bandeau. Il fit un signe de main et salua tout le monde.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plus grande que l'autre, elle abordait de grande fenêtre permettant de voir l'extérieur. Fei remarque alors les trois autres individus assis autour d'une table ils parlaient sans se soucier des nouveaux arrivants.

"Bien, je vous laisse parler je vais me prendre un truc à bouffer." Marmonna Sakuma en sortant de la pièce, il fût rapidement suivis de Kazemaru.

Les trois enfants se levèrent simultanément de leur chaise et fixèrent le petit groupe.

Ils devaient tous avoir l'âge de Fei ou quelques années de plus. La jeune fille avait des cheveux violets assez longs soutenus par un serre-tête ses pupilles vertes restèrent fixé sur le garçon à sa gauche. Ce garçon avait les cheveux couleurs crème ondulés et en batailles, il avait également des yeux bleus protégé par une paire de lunette noire.

Le dernier des trois semblait être le meneur, il avait des cheveux couleurs neiges et des pupilles violettes royales. Il abordait un rictus moqueur et avait une paire de lunette accroché dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Fei.

"Vous devez être les trois nouveaux arrivants." Kidou venait de s'avancer légèrement vers les inconnus. "Je suis Kidou Yuuto, voici Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya et Fei Rune.

-Enchanté haha !" La voix du garçon aux cheveux blancs sonnait fausse. Il pointa alors la demoiselle "Voici Meia." et montra l'autre garçon du doigt "Et voici Gillis, je suis Saryuu Evan mais appelé moi Saru."

Il desserra légèrement l'écharpe bleue qui ornait son cou et il attendit qu'un des adultes prennent la parole.

"Que faites-vous ici ?... Ou plutôt comment êtes-vous arrivé ici sans mourir du virus ?...

-C'est une bonne question vieil homme." Le dénommé Saru ricana à ses derniers mots et examina la réaction de Gouenji.

"Vieux ? Nous n'avons même pas dix ans d'écart." Remarque Shuuya en soupirant.

"C'est vrai mais vous avez atteins un âge que nous n'atteindrons jamais." Riposta le blanc, il fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit sérieusement aux questions posées plus tôt. "Asurei nous a beaucoup parlé de cet endroit, nous voulions simplement le voir de nos propres yeux." Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

"Vous connaissez mon papa ?"

Ses yeux violets transpercèrent Fei.

"Oui. C'est celui à qui on doit la vie."

Il ne dit un mot de plus et se rassit sur une chaise. Meia et Gillis restèrent debout et s'approchaient groupe. Fei sursauta en sentant les cheveux de la jeune fille lui effleurer le dos, elle ricana.

"J'avais oublié, il parait que le virus se transmet par contact." Elle s'éloigna des adultes et de Fei. Ca voix était forte, elle n'avait pas peur. "Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?"

Kidou réfléchit quelques secondes et soupira.

"On va vous amenez dans la maison principale j'imagine. Hors de question de vous laissez là, des gardes de Toudou risqueraient de vous trouver."

Un léger sourire traversa les lèvres de Saryuu. Gillis prit la parole, sérieux :

"Alors on part quand ? Parce que bon, on est dans cette pièce depuis des jours, l'air est insupportable.

-Maintenant évidemment !" Sourit Endou.

La route avait été rapide et personne n'avait fait de remarque sur les trois inconnus qui suivaient Endou, Gouenji et Kidou. Fei était resté en retrait derrière, perdu dans ses pensées, dans quelques minutes, ils seraient tous assis dans la maison principale à discuter plus en détail.

Il leva rapidement les yeux et remarque que Saryuu avait diminué la cadence de marche, l'attendant.

"Tu as l'air préoccupé Fei."

Fei eu un léger mouvement de recul, le garçon lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

"Je pense à mon père."

Il répondit d'une manière assez sèche, ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ce n'était pas non plus la vérité. Il remarque le froncement de sourcil du blanc, il n'y fit pas attention, après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure tout au plus. Pas question de lui livrer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce n'était qu'un simple inconnu.

Un grondement dans l'air fit rapidement sursauter Fei.

"Il y a de l'orage." Marmonna Saryuu.

"Peut-être bien." Fei haussa les épaules.

Qu'il y ait de l'orage ou du soleil, le toit de verre empêchait la pluie de filtrer dans la ville. Fei n'en avait que faire du temps. Il fixa un instant le visage de Saru, ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés et il tendait la main, il était vraiment étrange.

"Que fais-tu ?

-C'est curieux il n'y a pas la moindre goutte de pluie." Marmonna l'autre.

"Et bien la pluie est stoppée par le plafond de verre."

Il reçu un regard perdu de Saryuu.

"Nous sommes tous protégés par ce plafond semblable à du verre. Il ne pleut pas ici, il ne neige pas non plus... L'air est régulé, la température est fixe et aucuns microbes ne passent.

-Vous ne tombez jamais malade ?

-C'est rare. Mais d'ordinaire non, très peu de personnes le sont."

Saryuu se stoppa dans la marche et quelques fragments de rire sortaient de sa bouche. C'était comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Fei.

Le vert fronça à son tour les sourcils et se stoppa à son tour. Meia, Gillis et les adultes firent de même en entendant le garçon rire.

"C'est ridicule hahaha !" Il posa sa main ganté sur l'épaule de Fei.

Le vert recula immédiatement à ce contact.

Saru n'était-il pas infecté ? Pendant combien de temps le contact devait-il s'établir pour propager le virus ? Allait-il être contaminé ?

Mon dieu.

Le cœur de Fei battait fort.

"Eeeeh... Calmes-toi, je n'ai pas atteins les 80% ! Enfin si c'était le cas je ne serais pas en si bonne état." Il sourit à la fin de sa phrase et reprit sa marche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Saryuu, Meia, Gillis, passés devant nous, je préfère garder un œil sur vous." Murmura Kidou, ses lunettes reflétant une certaine once d'animosité, l'adulte recula et regarda Fei à travers ses deux verres hideux. "Tout vas bien Fei ?

-O-Oui."

Non, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il hésitait sur chacun de ses pas.

"Nous y voilà !" Endou ouvrit le rideau et se jeta sur les coussins au sol.

Yuuto soupira et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Saryuu.

"Bien, nous voulons _tous_ les détails. Que ce passe t-il à l'extérieur ? Avez-vous croisez d'autre gens ?"

Les trois enfants s'assirent tandis que Fei se proposa pour préparer du thé, il partit donc dans la pièce -séparé par un vieux rideau- avec Gouenji qui souhaita l'aider.

"Si vous vouliez des nouvelles de Fudou, dites le directement." Un rictus moqueur apparu sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux neiges.

Kidou se stoppa dans son mouvement et releva la tête pour rencontrer les trois paires d'yeux. Endou posa juste sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre et le fit s'asseoir.

"D'ailleurs, vous n'utilisez pas votre boitier pour voir si l'on est contaminé ?" La violette posa cette question tout en fixant la pièce. "Drôle de maison."

"Nous n'en avons pas sur nous puis, nous éviterons juste tous contact physique. Cette maison est comme une sorte de... Base. Que savez-vous sur Fudou ?" Kidou semblait tendu, il s'assit avec méfiance, gardant un œil sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

"Fudou ? Il est hors des murs avec quelques personnes. C'est lui qui nous a aidés à entrer ici.

-Et que ce passe t-il à l'extérieur ?...

-Et du calme l'ami haha ! Chacun son tour les questions tu veux ?" Saryuu se stoppa et laissa Gillis parler.

"Quels est votre rôle dans cette ville ?

-Nous sommes les trois piliers représentant chacun une des trois bases. Endou représente le courage, Gouenji la force et je représente la sagesse." Kidou se stoppa en voyant le blond et l'enfant arrivé avec une théière et des récipients.

Fei servit rapidement tous le monde et se posa sur un des coussins à côté de Gouenji et en face de Meia.

"Et lui dans tous ça ?" Demanda la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le grenette. "Pourquoi est-il ici à nous écouter...

-C'est le fils d'Asurei." Gouenji répondit d'une voix forte sans argumenter. "Des personnes exécutés ici, dans ses murs vous en connaissiez ?"

Le trio en face de lui hocha la tête. Shuuya se crispa.

"Oui. Votre système est pourri. Certain des "contaminés" pouvaient encore vivre et ne risquaient pas de transmettre le virus..." Gillis fit une pose comme s'il voulait donner un exemple mais ne continua pas.

"C'est exact." Kidou venait enfin de prendre la parole et paraissait étonnamment sérieux. " Si le virus n'a pas remplis minimum 50% des poumons, il ne se multiplie pas et les personnes n'en meurent pas, pourtant le boitier note les personnes comme infecté à partir de 25%..."

Fei connaissait la suite. Si les personnes respiraient l'air extérieur et que le virus englobait plus de 50%, le virus devenait comme autonome. Petit à petit il finissait par englober tout le poumon et les personnes mourraient d'asphyxie. La propagation peut être lente ou extrêmement rapide.

"...A 80%, le virus ayant réussi à recouvrir la peau d'une étrange couche permet de le propager par contact physique. Une fois le contact fait, la peau de la victime se recouvre peut-à-peut de cette couche et finit par s'introduire dans les poumons."

Porter un masque à gaz était donc conseillé pendant les expéditions en dehors de la ville, pourtant le trio semblait se porter le mieux du monde.

"À combiens pensez-vous êtres infectés ?" Finit par demander Gouenji, un soupir de fatigue franchissant ses lèvres tandis qu'il prit une gorgée du thé.

Meia et Gillis se regardèrent alors, semblant réfléchir.

"Moins de 80%." Fini par dire Saru devant le mutisme des autres. "Pour être franc, à plus de 50%. Nous mourrons avant l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, c'est une des dures réalités, le virus se propage c'est vrai." Il prit une gorgée à son tour du thé. "Merci pour le thé."

"Quand la Rébellion compte-elle agir ?

-Vous... Vous êtes au courant ?" Balbutia Endou.

"Agissez au plus vite, les plus chanceux comme Fudou n'atteindrons jamais les quarante ans j'en ai bien peur. Mais les plus jeunes tels que Hakuryuu ou Yukimura ne dépasseront pas les trente ans." Murmura Gillis en échangeant un regard avec la jeune fille.

"Vous...

-Nous connaissons les membres de l'escouade de Fudou. C'est tout."

Kidou ne disait rien, réfléchissant, buvant du thé. L'escouade de Fudou n'était pas vieille, l'âge du trio devant ses yeux, quand à Fudou lui même... Il avait son âge. Ils avaient au moins dix bonnes années pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

"Fei, rentre donc te coucher il commence à faire tard. Nous allons rester avec Meia, Gillis et Saryuu pour en savoir plus."

Fei hocha la tête et se leva, déposant son gobelet fini au sol. Il s'éloigna, souhaitant à tous une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il arriva vers le rideau et se tourna vers le trio.

Il allait les revoir. Il en était certain.

Il s'éloigna de la maison, la lune était visible sous le ciel de verre.

 _"C'est ridicule haha !"_

La phrase du garçon aux cheveux blancs tournait dans sa tête. Où était le problème à ne pas tomber malade ? Où était le problème à ne jamais avoir laissé entrer la pluie dans cette ville ?

Il remarqua alors des bruits de pas lourd. Un garde sans aucun doute.

Fei se rangea dans une ruelle espérant l'éviter, le couvre-feu était sûrement passé et il ne voulait pas se faire engueuler.

Une fois devant la porte de chez-lui, il soupira, enlevant ses chaussures en les balançant et prenant d'autres vêtements pour se changer. Il s'allongea finalement sur le canapé qu'il trouvait plus confortable que son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

 **[...]**

.

.

.

 _Une main frappant sur la porte..._

 _Fei se leva en sursaut sous le bruit._

 _Il fixa la porte et sortit du canapé à contrecœur. Il s'étira et posa une main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte._

 _Quand il ouvrit la porte Tenma se tenait devant lui, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude._

 _Que faisait-il là ?_

 _"Sur la place ! Ils- Ils..."_

 _Fei ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et sorti à toute vitesse, courant dans les ruelles pour arriver le plus vite possible au centre._

 _Des gens de l'extérieur avaient été trouvés._

 _Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, il était sortit sans ses chaussures. Son cœur battait fort, il avait peur..._

 _Et si ses personnes étaient ?..._

 _Il se faufila dans la masse et remarqua Toudou, se tenant au centre comme à son habitude. Son sourire trompeur, content de lui._

 _"Chers citoyens..."_

 _Les oreilles de Fei sifflaient, oh mon dieu. Il tremblait._

 _Ses yeux trouvèrent alors trois gardes. Chacun portant un enfant._

 _Fei poussa les quelques personnes devant lui et s'avança plus près pour finalement être collé à la barrière de sécurité._

 _Les gardes venaient d'agenouiller les trois enfants._

 _Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Un garçon aux cheveux crème. Et un garçon aux cheveux neige._

 _"Meia, Gillis Saryuu !" Fei tentait d'hurler mais personne ne semblait l'entendre._

 _Des larmes tombèrent lentement sur ses joues._

 _Un garde approcha le boitier vers la jeune fille. Il sonna. Une lumière rouge..._

 _ **Boom.**_

 _Une balle partit._

 _Fei cligna des yeux, la balle avait transpercé le cœur de la demoiselle._

 _Le boitier s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux crème. Il hurlait le nom de la violette._

 _Jamais elle ne l'a entendue._

 _Bip. Lumière rouge._

 _ **Boom.**_

 _Une seconde balle partit._

 _Fei hurlait, ses yeux lui piquaient, sa gorge se serrait et son corps suppliait d'arrêter cette folie. Il croisa alors le regard de Toudou Heikichi. Ses yeux brillaient de la même couleur que les deux corps au sol._

 _Rouge._

 _Bip. Une autre lumière rouge._

 _Le scanner était sur le coup du garçon aux cheveux de neige._

 _Fei était gelé sur place. Il croisa alors les yeux violets du garçon._

 _Un sourire._

 _Qui aurait pensé qu'il serait triste de voir ses trois parfaits inconnus mourir devant ses yeux ?_

 _ **Boom.**_

.

.

.

"Fei !"

.

.

.

"Fei ! Réveilles-toi !"

Il ouvrit les yeux, son corps tremblait.

Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Fei leva la tête et remarqua trois paires d'yeux qui le regardaient. Il se sentit retomber sur le canapé, sa tête tournait.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de diminuer la douleur dans son crâne. Fei sentit alors de l'eau lui tomber dessus.

Il releva la tête aussitôt, trempé et gelé.

Il regarda enfin plus en détail les six yeux qui le fixaient. Meia, Saryuu et Gillis.

"Oh, désolée pour l'eau, tu ne semblais pas bien alors j'ai..." La jeune fille sourit faiblement, tentant quelques excuses qui ne devaient pas être son fort.

Fei ne disait rien, des larmes ressurgissaient et coulaient.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Juste un mauvais rêve.

Meia se tendit immédiatement quand elle remarqua cela et s'excusa de plus belle. Gillis partit chercher une serviette dans la maison.

"Eeeh... Tous vas bien !" Saryuu c'était assis à côté de lui et passait amicalement sa main dans le dos dans l'espoir de le calmer. "Mauvais rêve ?..."

Fei hocha la tête et prit la serviette que Gillis avait réussi à trouver. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux ainsi que son visage, faisant disparaître les larmes.

Les cercles tracés dans son dos le calmaient...

"Que faites-vous chez moi ?" Finit-il par demander.

Saryuu pointa la porte du doigt. Sur le seuil de sa maison, Rockstar se tenait là avec Endou.

"On ne s'attendais pas à te réveiller..." Marmonna Gillis tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Meia. "La prochaine fois on évitera le verre d'eau."

Elle tira la langue et gonfla les joues tous en essayant de changer de sujet.

"On a parlé avec Endou, Gouenji et Kidou... On va rester quelques jours dans ce village, récolter quelques ressources qui pourraient _nous_ être utile et on transmettra des trucs à Fudou."

Elle avait fait un bref résumé de la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivé hier soir. Ils ne les dénonceraient pas à Toudou mais en échange ils devaient donner des nouvelles à la Rébellion.

Fei se raidit tout à coup, Saryuu s'en aperçu immédiatement et enleva la main dans son dos et se leva.

Éviter les contacts physiques.

Ils n'étaient pas à 80% mais il fallait rester prudent.

"Excuse-moi." Murmura le blanc, semblant gêné.

Le groupe leva alors la tête vers Rockstar et Endou qui semblaient avoir fini de parler. La vieille dame s'avança vers le garçon.

"Allez Fei, lèves-toi, tu devrais allez voir Tenma, ça fait un moment que vous n'avez pas joué ensemble, il pourrait s'inquiéter."

Le vert leva les yeux vers la grand-mère et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger et encore moins de jouer, il voyait clair dans le jeu de Rockstar, elle comptait juste l'éloigner du trio. Il s'apprêta à riposter quand une voix l'interrompue.

"Endou, on va à l'hôpital voir Hiroto ?"

L'adulte aux cheveux bruns fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"En plein jour ? Vous risquez d'attirer l'attention, surtout que personnes ne vous a jamais vu ici... Puis je ne passe pas non plus inaperçu haha !

-Certes, mais on doit lui parler." Asséna Gillis.

Fei profita de ce court moment pour se lever de son cher canapé et partir se changer le plus rapidement possible.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un t-shirt simple blanc avec des bords noirs et un short gris. Rien de bien compliqué surtout s'il devait allez voir les autres de son âge... Il fixa le salon, Rockstar était partit.

"Fei pourrait nous accompagner !" Meia adoptait un ton plus sévère. "Personne ne fera attention à des gosses !

-Meia calmes-toi...

-Non Gillis ! On doit voir Hiroto le plus vite possible !"

Endou soupira devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Puis franchement les gardes de Toudou sont bien plus vigilant la nuit ! On devrait y aller maintenant.

-Et quand pense Fei ?..."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il s'avançait. En quelques secondes, il avait compris la situation.

"Eh bien... S'il le faut, je peux les accompagner."

Endou s'avoua vaincu.

"Je vais en toucher deux mots à Kidou et Gouenji... Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre !"

Il reçu un grand sourire de Meia tandis qu'elle agrippait la main de Gillis. Endou s'apprêta à sortir quand il fût retenu par Saryuu qui tenait à lui parler.

Fei les fixa juste, il ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, les deux chuchotaient.

Saryuu lui faisait penser à Tenma.

"Bon, on part dans quelques minutes." Dit le blanc, laissant Endou partir. "Meia, Gillis vous resterez ici."

La violette faillit s'étrangler et lui lança un regard noir.

"Meia... Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller tous les quatre à l'hôpital. Deux personnes seulement ce sera beaucoup plus discret, Saru sera se débrouiller."

Elle soupira, "Bien, c'est d'accord. Fei ça ne te dérange pas si on reste ici ?

-Non non." Il répondit rapidement et porta son attention sur autre chose. "Vous n'avez pas de sac ?"

Meia secoua la tête négativement. S'ils comptaient ramener quelques choses à l'extérieur ça n'allait pas être du gâteau...

"Enfin si, on en avait un... Mais Sakuma et Kazemaru nous les ont prit." Elle cracha presque ses mots, semblant déçu d'avoir perdu cet objet.

"Endou m'a dit qu'il allait le chercher et qu'il nous le rendrait." Lui répondit Saryuu.

Gillis s'approcha de Saryuu et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Et bien bonne chance à tous les deux." Son regard dévia vers Fei mais il continua de sourire.

Fei respira un bon coup. Tout allait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il remarqua l'arme agrippée à la ceinture de Saryuu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il sortit de la maison.

"Allons-y !"

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Les rewiews/Favs/Follows font toujours plaisir :)**

 **Désolée d'avance si vous voyez des fautes, il se peut que j'en aie oublié pendant ma correction :/**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'hôpital et le Soleil

**Beyond the Wall**

 **Chapitre 2 : L'hôpital et le Soleil  
**

 **Pairings principaux : Fei Rune x Saryuu Evan (Siméon AYP)**

* * *

Saryuu marchait dans les rues, Fei à sa gauche. Le rythme de leurs pas était modéré, ils ne souhaitaient pas attirer l'attention malgré le fait que personne ne connaissait Saryuu. Aucun des deux ne parlait et leur regard ne se croisait pas, ils ne se connaissaient pas et Fei adoptait une attitude fermée, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus sur lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans le silence, il scruta en détail le garçon. Il aimait bien ses cheveux verts, ils semblaient doux, sa peau était pâle, bien plus claire que celle de Saryuu. Fei portait également une veste sans manche orange, la température était plutôt bonne.

Sûrement meilleur qu'en dehors du mur...

"Quoi ?" Le garçon aux cheveux verts venait de se tourner vers celui aux cheveux blancs, croisant les bras forçant l'autre à s'arrêter par la même occasion. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin.

"Rien." Saryuu sourit et reprit la marche. "Tu portes souvent des vêtements aussi peu couvrant ?" La question était suivie d'un rictus moqueur et Fei y perçu une forme de provocation amicale.

Les yeux verts pâles du garçon se fermèrent, quand il les rouvrit, Saru cru voir une lueur bleuté.

"C'est vrai que j'aurais dû prendre une autre veste, le tissu couvre mon dos dans celle-ci." Fei continua sur le même ton que l'autre garçon sans le quitter des yeux.

"La prochaine fois tu y penseras." Il marqua une pause. "Mais entre-nous, elle te va bien, tu as l'air fin.

-Dommage, avec mon dos visible je paraitrais bien plus imposant." C'est vrai que Fei en était l'exemple même du terme "imposant".

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble comme deux bons enfants.

"Nous n'avons pas réellement eu le temps de faire connaissance... Le temps que l'on arrive à l'hôpital ça te dirais que l'on apprenne à ce connaître ?"

Fei marqua une respiration suite à la proposition du plus grand et acquiesça avec un sourire en coin.

"Pourquoi pas. Ta couleur favorite ?

-Bleu je dirais. Et toi ?

-Hum..." Le garçon aux cheveux verts réfléchit un instant et avec un sourire répondit. "Orange et blanc !

-Une raison particulière ?

-Orange... Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'en porte assez souvent ça doit être pour ça haha ! Pour le blanc..." Il semblait hésitant. "...C'est la couleur de la neige..."

Un sourire traversa le visage du blanc.

"La neige ?"

Fei hocha la tête.

"Je n'ai jamais pu en toucher..." Il pointa le plafond de verre. "Ridicule n'est-ce pas haha !... Et toi pourquoi le bleu ?"

Il ne reçu qu'un haussement d'épaules.

"Pas de raison particulière."

C'était vrai, il trouvait cette couleur rafraichissante, c'était la couleur de ciel qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus voir. Il resserra l'écharpe autour de sa gorge, elle aussi bleue, ouais le bleu était décidemment une couleur cool.

"Tu as une activité que tu aimes faire Saru ?" Fei semblait montrer un certain intérêt pour les réponses du blanc.

"La lecture ! Mais en dehors du mur il n'y a que très peu de livre..."

Le vert laissa ses pensées prendre le dessus, oui, il voyait parfaitement le garçon aux cheveux blancs assit contre un arbre, gros bouquin en main. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes violets qui l'interrogeaient silencieusement.

"J'aime bien le football : Tirer dans une balle et jouer avec les autres pour gagner ! Ouais... J'aime bien."

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Saryuu et il répondu aussitôt à Fei.

"Je jouais de temps en temps avec Gillis, Nike, Yokka et les autres..." Il semblait mélancolique à la fin de sa phrase. "Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps.

-Qui sont Nike et Yo-

-Salut Fei."

Le vert releva brusquement la tête pour croiser un regard violet pâle très différent de celui de Saryuu. Ce dernier mit d'ailleurs les lunettes qui trainaient sur sa tête sur son visage.

"Gamma... Que fais-tu ici ?"

Fei était un peu surpris de le voir. Gamma avait des cheveux crèmes presque blanc hérissé et deux yeux en amande violets pâles, il était également plutôt grand et mince.

"Mon travail haha, je suis garde je te rappelle ! D'ailleurs dommage que tu sois parti.

-On va dire que je n'ai pas très bien vécu ce que j'ai vu..." Marmonna le vert comme réponse.

"Allez Fei ! Il était contaminé de toute manière !" Gamma se semblait pas le moins du monde touché par les morts. "Un de plus ou un de moins..." Il abordait un sourire méprisable qui donnait à Saryuu l'envie de lui coller un pain dans la gueule.

Fei répliqua :

"Vois les choses comme tu veux... _Vous_ tuez des gens qui auraient pu encore vivre.

-Mon dieu Fei... Ouvre les yeux, c'était _eux_ ou _nous_ !"

Cette façon de parler, Fei tourna faiblement la tête vers Saryuu qui restait insensible à chaque mot prononcé par le garde.

"Bref, je ne suis que dans ma période d'essai, mais si je fourni un bon travail que pourrais officiellement devenir garde." Gamma tourna alors la tête vers Saryuu. "Qui est-ce ?

-Hum... C'est..." Fei bégaya quelques mots, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Siméon, Siméon AYP." Mentit Saryuu sans esquisser la moindre faille dans son regard qui pourrait le prouver.

"Enchanté, j'suis Gamma... Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ? Tu viens d'où ?

-Pas étonnant que tu ne me connaisse pas." Saryuu eu un petit sourire en coin et continua son mensonge. "Je suis sortit de l'hôpital il y a peu, je _redécouvre_ la ville avec Fei."

Gamma gloussa et s'approcha légèrement de Fei.

"Donc c'est un ami à toi Fei ?

-Ou- Ouais ouais..."

Ami ? Réellement ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis très peu de temps, c'était dur d'affirmer que Saryuu et lui étaient amis !

"Oh..." Gamma sourit de plus belle, Fei avait les joues rosés devant le regard pénétrant de l'autre. "Ah moins que ce soit plus..." Il rigola suite à la déclaration et Fei passa à rouge pivoine.

"Bon, je dois allez à l'hôpital faire un bilan de santé. On y va Fei ?" Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plutôt une manière de se débarrasser du garde.

"Oh excusez-moi, j'ai du vous dérangez. A la prochaine Fei puis... J'espère que l'on se reverra Siméon."

Gamma laissa son regard glisser sur Saryuu tandis qu'il partait. Une fois assez loin du garde, Saru soupira de plus belle tout en remettant les lunettes aux verres teintés jaunes dans ses cheveux.

"Sérieusement Siméon AYP ?" Demanda Fei, un sourcil levé mi-amusé.

"Ouais, j'avais pas d'idée haha !... Tu le connais d'où ?

-Longue histoire..." Soupira t-il.

"Il est méprisable à souhait."

Fei le fixa étonné, il n'avait pas tort dans un sens.

"Mon père a été exilé de la ville." Murmura t-il, "Après cela, Rockstar c'est occupé de moi... Vers mes dix ans, Toudou est venu me voir. Il m'a proposé de rentrer dans une école chère pour devenir un futur garde... Dans ce monde, l'argent est important, je n'avais pas les moyens. Il a alors prit en charge tous les frais, payant ma scolarité, il voulait faire de moi le futur capitaine de la garde."

Saryuu continuait sa marche, aucun commentaire. Il connaissait le passé d'Asurei Rune mais pas de Fei Rune, il fut néanmoins surpris d'apprendre que Fei avait accepté d'entrer dans une école militaire.

"...Je suis donc allez là-bas. J'ai appris à tirer, à me défendre, survivre... C'est là que j'ai rencontré Gamma. Il était assez doué pour le corps à corps et se débrouillait bien pour le reste."

La silhouette de l'hôpital commençait à être visible au loin.

"Je suis resté deux ans à suivre cette merde sans jamais broncher." Une pointe de regret se faisait sentir dans sa voix. "Alpha un ami, bon aux tirs, il se démerdait bien pour les combats rapprochés et avait de bonnes notes. Il m'a soutenu."

Saryuu ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le garçon, il ne posa aucune question. Fei avait envie et besoin de parler.

"Quand j'avais douze ans il a..." Sa voix se brisait et il tentait de chasser les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler Fei." Tenta l'autre pour le rassurer en lui souriant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Des gens venus de l'extérieur... Alpha les a tués sans une once de pitié, sans aucun remord... Sans montrer une seule émotion ! Ses yeux étaient froids... Ses gens auraient pu vivre ! Je suis parti après ça."

Merde maintenant il pleurait à grosses gouttes. Il n'osait plus regarder Saryuu de peur d'être jugé par ce garçon dont il ne connaissait rien. Le blanc ne faisait aucun commentaire, il n'était pas mieux que Alpha, il avait du, lui aussi tuer sans une once de pitié.

"Sèches tes larmes, on est arrivé je crois." Il pointa le gros bâtiment grisé.

Fei essuya rapidement ses larmes et hocha la tête. Saryuu ajusta de nouveau ses lunettes sur ses yeux, il risquait de croiser des gens, autant être le moins reconnaissable possible. Il posa un dernier regard sur le plus jeune avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sans problème, il grimaça en remarquant que quelques gardes montaient la garde dedans.

"Papiers."

Merde... Un d'entre eux venait de s'approcher. Fei arriva à la hauteur de Saryuu et marmonna un "Quoi ?" avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les poches de sa veste, il devint livide tout à coup.

"Je... Je les aie oublié..." Il releva la tête vers Saryuu, les yeux s'agrandissant.

"Pff... Toujours aussi doué Fei haha !"

Le vert sursauta et fixa plus en détail la demoiselle.

"Beta ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec la... tenue...?"

"Après Gamma voici Beta..." Marmonna Saryuu, il leva la voix tout un coup légèrement énervé. "Tu contrôles toute les personnes qui rentre dans l'hôpital ou seulement celles que tu connais ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt...

-Peut-être mais j'attends de voir les tiens. _Garçon_." Elle leva un sourcil, arrogante et fière de ses paroles.

"Je ne les ai pas.

-Tu te fou de moi ?" Beta grimaça tandis qu'elle regarda les lunettes immondes posées sur ses yeux. Des millions d'insultes prenaient places dans son esprit.

"Excuse-le Beta... On doit voir le médecin-

-Hum... C'est bon passe Fei." Elle tourna la tête légèrement vexé puis soupira. "C'est bien parce-que c'est toi. Si l'autre était seul je l'aurais jeté dehors."

Fei la remercia d'un sourire chaleureux et couru rejoindre Saryuu qui venait déjà de partir pour emprunter les escaliers.

"Saru...

Il leva un sourcil. "Elle est comme les autres..."

Ils finirent de monter les escaliers. Comme les autres ? Comme les autres gardes ? Fei ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase.

Il remarqua alors la main de Saryuu se poser sur l'étui de son arme, caché sous ses couches de vêtement.

"Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si elle avait vu ton arme...

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?" Saru se tourna, un sourire moqueur au visage.

Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'un claquement de langue et un détournement de visage. Bon, il fallait trouver le docteur Kiyama Hiroto dorénavant...

Une infirmière les remarqua immédiatement et s'approcha.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

Elle était plutôt jolie, des cheveux violets sentant la lavande attaché en chignon haut. Des yeux violets assez ronds et un sourire charmant.

"Nous cherchons Monsieur Kiyama Hiroto.

-Il se trouve dans la chambre 202 avec un patient si je me souviens bien." Répondit-elle.

Les deux garçons firent une petite courbette pour la remercier et partirent immédiatement en direction de la chambre 202. Une fois devant celle-ci, Fei passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

Il remarqua que le médecin était bien là. Une grande blouse blanche, des cheveux rouges flamboyants rebiquant par endroit, une éternelle paire de lunette noire et deux orbes turquoises magnifiques.

Hiroto semblait occupé avec le patient et affichait une moue de mécontentement, Fei n'arrivait pas à discerner le patient qui était caché par le médecin.

Saru soupira juste comme à son habitude et se laissa glisser le long du mur. _Attendre_ , _attendre_ et encore _attendre_. Il détestait _ça_ ! Il s'amusa avec une de ses mèches blanches en la faisant tourner autour de son doigt, il jeta de temps à autres des regards à Fei qui semblait concentré à écouter la conversation du patient et du médecin. Saryuu ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Fei !"

Saryuu sursauta et il remarqua une masse rousse sauté dans les bras du vert, le médecin sur ses pas.

"Amemiya... Je n'avais pas fini le bilan..."

Le prénommé Amemiya se leva, aidant Fei à se tenir debout par la même occasion et fit une moue se changeant en un énorme sourire.

"Désolé haha ! Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Fei !"

Hiroto soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Ça va Fei ?" Demanda Saryuu, préoccupé par le plus petit.

"Oui oui..." Il avait un peu mal au dos à cause de la chute mais sinon ça allait, il reporta immédiatement son attention sur le roux qui le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot.

"Hiroto, pendant que vous faites le bilan et tout le tralala, Fei et son ami peuvent peut-être venir parler avec moi ? Ça fait tellement longtemps, dites oui !

-Hmm... C'est d'accord mais plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu pourras leur parler je te rappelle. Au faite vous étiez venu pour Amemiya les enfants ?"

Saryuu serra les dents devant l'appellation employé par le médecin, _enfant_... Il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans quand on l'appelait comme ça !

"Non." Le ton était froid, "Nous sommes venu de la part d'Endou.

-Oh... Je vois."

Hiroto laissa Fei et Saryuu entrer dans la salle et s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que le rouquin courrait rejoindre son lit pour les soins.

"Alors Fei, qui est donc ce gars ?" Il pointa Saryuu du doigt sans une once d'hostilité. "C'est la première fois que je le vois haha ! Aïe !"

Hiroto venait de planter une aiguille dans son bras.

"En même temps c'est pas comme si tu voyais beaucoup de gens." Répliqua Fei "C'est-

-Je suis Siméon."

Un autre sourire éclaira la face du roux.

"J'aimerais dire que tu mens aussi mal que Fei, mais non... Tu mens extrêmement bien !"

Le blanc eu un petit mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

"Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre vos paroles..."

Hiroto passait désormais un coton imbibé d'une substance, ne se préoccupant pas de la conversation.

"Comment je le sais ? Mon instinct j'imagine, je suis plutôt perspicace pour ce genre de chose."

Saryuu cru rêver, le garçon n'avait absolument pas répondu à ses propos et au contraire les avait interprétés en une autre question.

"D'ailleurs comment va Tenma ? Et tous les autres ?"

-Et ben... Bien j'imagine haha..." Il passa sa main derrière sa tête.

"Comment ça j'imagine ?" Amemiya tenta de se relever mais une main l'obligea à rester allongé : Hiroto continuait les soins.

Fei mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, Rockstar lui avait déjà fait la remarque. Il ne passait plus autant de temps qu'avant avec Tenma et les autres. Enfin, ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école pour devenir garde, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et préférais passer ses journées à rêver et lire des vieux magazines.

"Tu peux enlever tes lunettes tu sais, y'a pas de soleil."

Saryuu plissa légèrement les yeux et soupira : ce garçon était décidément étrange... Il passa une main sur ses lunettes et les remonta dans ses cheveux, il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce.

"Wow... Tu ressembles beaucoup à Tenma..." Balbutia Amemiya.

Fei acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête tandis que Saryuu semblait se renfermer. Il marmonna quelques choses, il remarqua alors qu'Amemiya venait de fermer les yeux et ne les rouvraient pas.

"Taiyou ?" Demanda Fei timidement.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour le voir de plus près.

"J'ai du utiliser un produit qui l'endors, désolé." Hiroto effaça toute les craintes de Fei en une seule phrase. "Bien, vous venez de la part d'Endou si j'ai bien compris ? Allons donc dans mon bureau, Amemiya a besoin de repos."

Il leur sourit et sortit de la chambre, il attendit patiemment que Saryuu et Fei fassent de même et après cela il les guida pour les mener jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois dedans, Saru s'assit sans attendre sur une des chaises et Fei finit par faire de même.

Hiroto se posa sur son siège et leur sourit, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole, ses pupilles turquoises restèrent bloqué sur Saru. Une silhouette entra alors dans la pièce, des cheveux verts rebondissant à chaque pas et deux yeux noirs en amande.

"Yo Hiro-... Hum... Bonjour tout le monde...?" Le nouveau venu semblait gêné d'être entré sans frapper à la porte.

"Salut Midorikawa, tu tombes bien, ils viennent tous deux de la part d'Endou."

Le garçon aux cheveux verts leur fit un sourire.

"Enchanté, je suis Midorikawa Ryuuji." Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur Hiroto. "En parlant d'Endou, il est là."

Le garçon avec un bandeau rentra dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui et gardant un grand sourire.

"Salut Hiroto ! Fei, Saryuu, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Non, on vient juste d'arriver." Dit Fei en répondant à son sourire.

Saryuu leva alors les yeux vers le médecin. Il semblait septique et avait les bras croisés, Saru soupira.

"J'ai mentis. Je ne m'appelle pas Siméon haha..." Un sourire traversa son visage. "Je m'appelle Saryuu Evan."

Hiroto souffla et reporta son regard sur Midorikawa et Endou ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le mensonge du blanc. Il devait sûrement avoir une raison.

"Venez donc vous asseoir... La Rébellion n'attend pas."

Midorikawa et Endou prirent chacun un des tabourets qui se trouvaient dans le coin de la pièce et se posèrent non loin des trois autres.

"Je viens de l'extérieur. Je suis également en contact avec Fudou et son groupe. Je connais chacune de leurs aptitudes, leur visage, leur nom, leur passé..." Saru venait de se lever de son siège et mit ses mains sur le bureau en face de lui avant de regarder toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce. "Feida va crever avant vingt-cinq ans ! J'ai besoin d'un remède mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous."

Endou semblait se crisper sur son tabouret tandis que Ryuuji ne réagissait pas, il interrogea juste Fei du regard.

"En échange j'offre toute l'aide qu'il vous faudra. J'ai les armes et les connaissances nécessaires pour faire tourner la roue en votre faveur."

Un faible rire sortit de la bouche d'Hiroto, de toute évidence il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

"Endou... Tu veux réellement compter sur un gamin pour mettre à bien la Résistance ?"

Le brun se permit un de ses fameux sourires qui donnait envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

"Hiroto. Saryuu peut t'aider à créer le vaccin, pense aux gens que l'on pourra sauver ! Il n'est pas seul, il connait l'extérieur ! C'est un atout de taille..."

Le roux secoua la tête négativement.

"Et tu le crois ? Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas nous trahir et s'allier à Toudou pour sauver sa peau !

-Hahaha ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?" Saryuu posa un regard décidé sur Midorikawa et Hiroto et sortit son arme pour leur montrer. "Actuellement, je pourrais tous vous butter, vous trahir comme vous dites, prendre le contrôle de l'hôpital et me barrer. Je pourrais faire pire que Toudou et détruire toute les personnes dans ce mur."

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit un petit boitier avec des explosifs au bout.

"Voici ce que Gihl, un de mes groupes a fabriqué. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?"

Il posa son arme et la bombe sur le bureau.

"Je peux détruire cette ville et vous par la même occasion." Il pointa la bombe. "Petite mais très efficace, Fudou vous l'assureras, c'est nous qui lui en fabriquons. Sans nous... Non, sans moi, Fudou n'aura jamais assez de bombes pour semer le chaos et détruire la milice de Toudou."

Midorikawa réfléchit alors et son regard rencontra deux yeux turquoise. Saryuu repris son pistolet et sa bombe et les rangea.

"Hiroto... Fudou a besoin de ses bombes. Saryuu, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas "que" un remède ?"

Le blanc sourit, c'est qu'il n'était pas con l'adulte aux cheveux verts.

"Une place dans cette ville bien entendu. Après tout, une fois guéris il n'y a plus de contamination n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour nous prouver ta bonne foie, tu veux bien répondre à chacune de mes questions avec honnêteté ?"

Saryuu fronça soudainement les sourcils. Le prénommé Midorikawa lui semblait bizarre.

"C'est d'accord.

-Prénom ? Nom ? Âge ?"

Midorikawa venait de se lever de son tabouret et s'approcha du bureau d'Hiroto pour finalement prendre une feuille et un stylo.

"Saryuu Evan. Environ seize ans je dirais.

-"Je dirais" ?

-Je ne compte plus vraiment. Mais si nous sommes bien en 2116, j'ai seize ans."

L'adulte aux cheveux verts écrit à une vitesse monstrueuse chaque petite info.

"Que fais-tu en dehors du mur ?

-... Exilé..."

Fei leva un sourcil et fixa Saru. Il se souvenait de chacun des exilés et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Bien... Tu nous parlais de Feida, on pourrait avoir plus d'information ?

-Feida est une organisation qu'Asurei Rune a mit en place, nous sommes tous des exilés et... Je suis le chef." Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Tu n'es pas venu seul je suppose.

-Non, Meia et Gillis sont venus avec moi."

Midorikawa ne fit aucune remarque sur les deux prénoms cités et ferma le capuchon de son stylo avant de retourner t'asseoir.

"Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Demanda Hiroto.

"Pour passer l'accord en premier lieu puis faire connaissance avec les Trois Piliers de cette société merdique."

Endou haussa les épaules avec un sourire devant le regard appuyé que Kiyama lui lança.

"Et quand comptes-tu repartir dehors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je compte prévoir un plan avec Endou, Kidou, Gouenji et si possible les autres membres de votre Rébellion. Ensuite je partirais, avec un moyen de communication que je donnerais à Fudou pour garder contact avec l'intérieur."

Hiroto soupira, toute cette conversation commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il posa ses yeux sur Fei qui fixait la porte qui semblait remuer.

"Bon que récapitule, tu veux que l'on bosse sur un remède, que l'on vous le donne et en échange tout... Feida... Aide la Rébellion pour changer le fonctionnement de cette société ?

-Dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça." Il fit un grand sourire.

Fei se leva soudainement de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement rapide.

"...A- Amemiya ?..."

Un garçon aux cheveux roux se tenait devant la porte, une main derrière la tête et tenta de multiples phrases en guide d'excuse. Kiyama se mit à grogner et s'approcha du garçon.

"Tu nous écoute depuis longtemps ?..."

Taiyou fit mine de réfléchir et un autre grand sourire coupa sa réflexion.

"Pas vraiment ! Depuis... Hum... Que Siméon, enfin Saryuu a donné des infos sur lui !

Le blanc grimaça à son tour et lança un regard emplie de haine au roux. Midorikawa fixa Hiroto.

"Il n'était pas censé dormir à cause du produit ?

-Le produit n'est pas conçu pour faire effet longtemps, seulement le temps des soins..."

Le médecin aux cheveux rouges finit par marcher jusqu'à son bureau, invitant Taiyou à se joindre à la réunion. Fei ferma la porte et trottina jusqu'à Saryuu pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté, le roux venait de se positionner non loin de lui et fit une courbette.

"Emmène-moi avec toi dehors, je t'en supplie !"

Saryuu se retourna aussitôt sur sa chaise pour voir le garçon, toujours tête baissé, poings serrés attendant une réponse.

"J'ai une maladie cardiaque depuis tout petit, m'empêchant de faire la moindre activité ! Mes heures sont comptées, je t'en supplie : fait moi découvrir le monde extérieur !"

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Fei avait l'impression que l'expression sur le visage de Saryuu signifiait de la gêne mais elle se transforma rapidement en froncement de sourcil, cherchant une réponse. Midorikawa se leva de son tabouret, insurgé.

"Enfin Amemiya..." Le vert s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupit vers lui pour apercevoir son visage. Il recula lentement en se rendant compte que le garçon-soleil commençait à pleurer.

"Je m'en fou de mourir du virus ! Je m'en fou de mourir d'une balle logé dans la poitrine ! Je m'en fou de mourir de ma maladie ! Mais, je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vu le monde qui m'entoure sans ses murs !"

Il releva la tête sans essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de plus belle. Il planta ses deux yeux couleurs ciels -Saryuu les trouvaient d'ailleurs magnifique mais pour rien au monde il ne le dirait- dans les orbes violettes du blanc.

Fei restait sans voix à ce moment. C'était la première-fois de sa vie qu'il voyait Taiyou pleurer. Il risqua un regard en direction de Saryuu qui avait repris une expression neutre.

Hiroto restait sur son siège, attendant lui aussi une réponse de Saryuu. Il n'avait plus la force d'empêcher le roux d'accomplir son rêve... Un garçon aux cheveux gris apparu alors dans son esprit et il secoua la tête.

La pensée d'Hiroto avait du se répandre dans l'esprit d'Endou et Midorikawa. Le premier se tapa sur les joues et prit une expression des plus sérieuses tandis que Ryuuji fixait ses pieds, les sourcils montrant sa tristesse.

"... Si personne ne si oppose c'est d'accord. Mais il y a des conditions. _Primo_ , aucunes plaintes. _Secundo_ , discrétion absolue. _Tertio_ , une fois sortis, tu rejoindras la Résistance de Fudou."

Taiyou restait hébété, il sécha ses larmes et un grand sourire apparu.

"Merci ! Merci infiniment !"

Il regarda Hiroto, Midorikawa et Endou qui lui souriait, ne contredisant aucune des demandes de Saru. Le brun se leva du petit tabouret et claqua des mains.

"Bon, il va être l'heure de manger. Les gardes vont bientôt tourner, ça va être le moment de partir. Amemiya, tu retournes dans ta chambre sans rien dire. Je reste ici avec Hiroto et Midorikawa, on va chercher un moyen de développer un remède; Saryuu, Fei je compte sur vous, rentrez immédiatement sans vous faire repérer."

Tous hochèrent la tête.

[...]

Une semaine était passé, peut-être plus... Fei et Saryuu étaient partis voir Endou, Gouenji et Kidou. Ils avaient trouvé Midorikawa à leur côté et Kazemaru. Ils avaient parlé de longues heures, parlant des survivants de l'extérieur qui par pur chance n'avait pas été tué mais emprisonné.

Ils avaient là les personnes qui allaient les aider à mettre au point le remède !

Le duo était en route pour rentrer chez Fei, le soleil semblait se coucher au loin.

"Saru ?

-Mmh ?...

-Emmène-moi dehors avec toi."

Le blanc se stoppa aussitôt dans sa marche, il avait sa paire de lunette teinté sur les yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il reprit sa marche en murmurant.

"Pas question."

Il reçu un regard noir de la part du vert. Les rues étaient vides, aucun risque que quelqu'un entendent leur conversation.

"Pourquoi donc ?

Fei ne reçu aucune réponse et soupira bruyamment. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte que Fei ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse. Il s'attendait à voir Meia et Gillis mais la maison semblait vide.

"Meia ? Gillis ?"

Il reçu un petit cri de la demoiselle pour signaler qu'ils étaient là. Elle accourut aussitôt dans le salon, rapidement suivit de Gillis qui tenait une BD dans les mains.

"Alors ?

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard." Marmonna Saryuu, enlevant sa veste, la jetant sur le canapé et relevant ses lunettes dans les cheveux.

La fille hocha la tête, parfaitement capable d'attendre quelques heures pour avoir ses réponses. Après tout, le blanc devait être fatigué, voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait pas.

Elle prit Gillis par la main qui ne tenait pas la bande-dessiné et laissa Fei et Saru seul dans le salon.

"Alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?" Saru se dirigeait vers la cuisine -qui était de toute manière relié au salon- et se servit un verre d'eau.

"Ne fait pas l'idiot Saru." Fei lui bloquait le chemin, les bras croisés.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, pourtant dans son esprit, ça faisait des années qu'ils se cotoyaient.

"C'est trop dangereux ! Puis pourquoi tu voudrais aller dehors ? Tu as la belle vie ici, _protégé_ sous ton affreux toit de verre !" Le ton avait monté d'un cran.

"Je veux aider que ce soit Feida ou la Résistance !... Puis _protégé_ , mon cul ! _Coincé_ sous le toit je dirais !...

-Tu veux crever avant trente ans ?

-Je m'en fou ! Je veux continuer le travail de mon père ! Tu as accepté que Taiyou vienne, pourquoi pas moi ?"

Saru posa sans grande délicatesse son verre sur le meuble le plus proche et empoigna le vert par les épaules.

"Amemiya est malade ! Il va sûrement crever avant que le virus ne s'en occupe ! Qu'il aille dehors ne changera rien hormis qu'il aura réalisé son rêve et vu l'extérieur !... Je..." Une pointe de tristesse passa dans les yeux du blanc.

"Tu quoi ?" Fei se détacha de la prise de Saryuu. "Je maudis ce putain de mur ! Je maudis Toudou !" Son ton se radoucit. "Laisse-moi aider Feida... Laisse-moi _t'aider_..."

Saryuu n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un poing tambourina sur la porte.

"On en reparle après." Fei se déplaça et entrouvrit la porte pour voir la personne qui était devant celle-ci. "A- Alpha." Le vert se força un sourire et regarda discrètement en direction de la cuisine, espérant que Saryuu, Meia et Gillis se fassent discret.

Un garçon aux cheveux violets, habillé dans une étrange tenue -celle des gardes- lui faisait face. Il était légèrement plus grand que Fei -la taille de Saryuu environ-, deux yeux gris transmettant aucune émotion.

"Je peux entrer ?"

Fei sursauta légèrement et lui sourit.

"O-Oui bien entendu." Il ouvrit en plus grand la porte, laissant le garde entrer. "Installes-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci." Il prit place sur la petite table du salon, Fei fit de même. "Tu ne comptes pas revenir ?

-Non... Je ne pense pas... Je-

-Je peux comprendre." Alpha regarda la décoration, s'attardant sur le manteau présent sur le canapé et l'autre paire de chaussure près de l'entré. "Enfaite je prendrais bien une tasse de thé si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Je te prépare ça tout de suite." Il se leva, crispé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il prit une tasse dans l'étagère et fit chauffer de l'eau rapidement, il sursauta quand il vit Saryuu assit par terre, arme en main.

" _Master_ m'a envoyé faire le tour des maisons avec d'autres gardes. Selon des rumeurs des intrus auraient pénétrés dans les murs." Alpha tapotait sur la table.

Master était la manière qu'avaient les gardes d'appelé Toudou, sûrement pour montrer leur respect.

Fei prit la tasse et rajouta rapidement un sachet de thé en faisant les gros yeux à Saryuu. Il s'avança finalement dans le salon et posa la tasse.

"C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?" Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, bordel il avait toujours été un piètre menteur. "La porte est hautement surveillé.

-C'est vrai. Mais..." Alpha prit une gorgée de son thé. " _Master_ soupçonne certaines personnes de nous trahir. Le Protocol Omega a donc été envoyé, nous devons vérifier chaque maison de fond en comble pour trouver des preuves.

-Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?" Finit par demander Fei.

"J'ai confiance en toi mais je pense également que tu en sais plus que tu ne peux l'avouer." Alpha posa sa tasse et commença à se lever en direction de la porte. "Nous attendons ton retour Fei." Il ferma la porte est partit.

Mon dieu, Fei se leva pour s'écrouler sur son canapé. Son retour ? Plutôt crever que de tuer des gens alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas. Il était partit il y a quelques années, pourquoi tout ce foutu monde le faisait chier aujourd'hui pour qu'il revienne ?

"Fei tout vas bien ?" Le vert leva la tête, Saryuu le regardait, semblant inquiet. L'arrivé d'Alpha lui avait fait oublier sa conversation avec le blanc.

"Oui... Je crois..." Il avait l'impression que le stress redescendait d'un coup. Il se leva et prit le blanc dans ses bras, content de sentir un cœur battre. "Putain j'ai eu si peur..."

 _Avant que la mort nous emporte, laisse-moi toucher du bout des doigts ce rêve qui ne se réalisera peut-être jamais._

* * *

 **Désolé j'ai pris du temps pour poster la suite (malgré qu'elle soit écrite depuis un petit moment :(( ) Excusez-moi !  
**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographes et j'en suis navré. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


End file.
